Clan:Runescape Dinasty
About RSD Runescape Dinasty is an elite PK'ing clan established in 2001, with an ultimate goal of striving to become the best in both free-to-play and pay-to-play PK'ing in RuneScape. In addition to being one of the most active PVP clans in the game, Runescape Dinasty also cherishes the value of upholding a great community. With such a diverse member base, over 170 players have found RSD enjoyable and are proud to call it home. Runescape Dinasty is known for its notable achievements, historically maintaining a position as one of the game's strongest clans, winning the 2010 and 2011 jagex cups. RSD is a not an RSB type clan but is a fansite clan called RSC (RuneScape Community). It is hosted by the Zybez forums. A Few Stats Active memberlist average: *137.71 Combat P2P *126.11 Combat F2P Trial Member average: *137.88 Combat P2P *126.19 Combat F2P Amount of members: *Number of Members: 63 *Number of Trial Members: 5 *Number of Retired members: 83 RSDChat - public friends chat Opened in 2001. Requirements 123+ F2P combat, 20+ Rune sets, all mandatory gear, 2 referrals for trial 5 for full, ts3 and irc. Interested in joining? register to our forums using your RuneScape name and await validation. Once registered you will be able to see the application forum. Forums: http://runescapedinasty.com/forums YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/runescapedinasty RSD Notable Achievements throughout the year *biggest war pull 2004 - 140 vs. Damage Incorporated *highest ever f2p pkri pull 2011 - 150 vs. The Titans *highest ever p2p pkri pull 2009 - 113 vs. Flames of Fury Tourney wins *P2P full out winner *p2p cwri winner *50vs50 winner *f2p cwri winner *snowball winner *Full out champions Zybez 2010 *best leadership team *best overall f2p clan *most respected clan Zybez 2009 *best clan leadership team *most loved Jagex clan cup *Jagex cup winners 115+ Sub- 2010 *Jagex cup winners 115+ Sub- 2011 *jagex combat cup winners - 2010 *Jagex combat cup winners - 2011 *Jagex P2P cup Finalist - 2012 *Jagex combat cup Semi-finalist - 2012 RSD officials Founder: *Dravenstormn Leader: *South Dakota Co-Leader: *Red Badger7 Court: *got likarood *SimonSays PK Leaders: *Slayernight1 *Jaybird10225 *Godsmoke *Space Jesus Trial PK Leaders: *Tobin Heath *BRO WING *Dirty Muzzy Applicant Managers: *Adam Cupcake *Timebeast Event Coordinators: *Aragon Legends of RSD(Retired Ex-Leaders): *Bclayj2 *Doe Slayer *F1r3o *GodsTrueWill *Icedrop *Joker10384 *Kingarmato *LivinLarge21 *Mattalphonse *Mr 800 *Prinze Joe *Talk To Me70 RSD Members (Long list) Member of The Month: *Stev3 Members: *Manders *Arj *xsdarknesssx *T L J JR *Fulco *Travis 2140 *Robin H Pk1 *Elendir444 *K (Yes that is his actual RS name "K") *KJbravoy *Rclav *Beer Bong *Fiercechamp *Chris222125 *MrsN00b4u *K irsty *Thealth *Youtrollin *xbghost *Ms Beehavin *Im Zeez Prah *RoKiNho *Jetstream300 *Tubby *Oooo Ooo Ooo *Kim Taeyeon *Saintttt *Riverkitsune *El1tef0rce *Pefrect Shot *jkgt *Danikins *CTF x C *Sanctu2 *Vladi x *Shananigens *Aaron Eh *Rs d *ngaged *Grand Elder *Enjoilife0 *Drunknipples *Leosageheart *thommo *Erin A *Uncle Scotty *Str Inferno6 *Slaaniitaajs *Gangster3020 *Raji Trial Members: *Mizzou *MrN00b4u *Filthe *Asian Jewel *Pearl *Duffmanita Potential Trial Members: Short History about RSD (2001-2011) 2001: RSD was created in 2001 by Dravenstorm. 2002: RSD grew in size in 2002 and began PKing once the Wilderness was released. 2003: By 2003, RSD had established itself as a clan with a strong warring capability. By the end of the year, RSD were considered to be the strongest PKing/Warring clan ingame having defeated multiple clans along the way in official wars. 2004: RSD continued 2004 by continuing to maintain their reputation as the strongest warring clan in Runescape. The clan had a decision to make when Runescape 2 was released, and thankfully the majority of members wished for the clan to move forward to the new version of the game. A rival for our title soon emerged, Damage Inc, and over the spring and early summer RSD and DI would fight almost daily in both P2P and F2P with tactics in the new combat system fast developing as the top two clans went head to head regularly. Eventually, an Official War was agreed between the clans, one of the biggest and most hyped wars the game has ever seen. Around 140 people turned up for RSD, and RSD emerged victorious. A short while after defeating DI, Livinlarge21 temporarily closed RSD, leaving our close rivals in a very strong position. 2005: In early 2005, Livinlarge21 announced RSD was coming back. Given RSD's size and history when we closed there was a lot of excitement about the return. Livin and new Co-Leaders Icedrop and Doe Slayer were greeted with over 100 applications within a day of reopening. In order to make sure RSD didn't grow too fast, applicants were accepted in batches. This method seemed to work, and before long RSD were fighting against top clans once again. RSD recorded comfortable wins against clans such as Anarchy and TRWF in official wars, pulling well over 100 people for both. 2006: RSD began 2006 strong after our regrowth in 2005, and alongside old rivals DI and newcomers DS, RSD were considered one of the top 3 clans in Runescape. RSD were at their strongest in the summer, beating DI in a 6 hour fight (This was considered a long fight at the time), and pulling 399 options to a couple of PK trips. (Understandably noone gave us a fight!) However, the second half of 2006 was not so great for RSD and we hit our first major bump since reopening. As other clans were becoming stronger and more PK focused with returning fights becoming ever more frequent, RSD was still a duo Skill/PK clan where PK trips were not mandatory. In order to compete at the top level, an increasing chunk of the clan were of the opinion we would have to become more PK focused. Livin was in agreement and in a drastic move made everyone in the clan reapply, agreeing that they would attend PK's if online. This process finished at the end of the year where RSD had a plan to gradually rebuild to the position we were in during the summer. 2007: RSD began 2007 by focusing on Mage Bank in a bid to gradually rebuild. In retrospect this was a bad move for RSD, a clan that has always thrived on our diversity of events. Many of our members from 2006 had left and early on in 2007 we were reduced to around 53 members. However, what we had left was a very strong group of individuals, with talent and future warlords such as Lord Weasley and F1r3o amongst the ranks. From spring onwards, RSD began to visit F2P and P2P multi more frequently and seeked to climb the ranks from what was without doubt the clan lowest point in history. And RSD did precisely that. Week upon week RSD focused on fighting a stronger opponent each time, gaining more members along the way as we rebuilt our reputation. Soon enough, RSD found ourselves first back in the top 10 and then back in the top 5. By the end of the year, RSD were challenging for the top spot again, and 270 options of RSD defeated 330 options of Divine Forces in a 14 hour fight just before the end of the year in Bounty Hunter Multi Arena, not long after the Wilderness was removed. 2008: First Wilderness was removed, then the clan world lost Multi BH, all that was left was the new Clan War arena. As a clan who thrived on our variety of F2P and P2P multi events during our regrowth in 2007, both of these things hit RSD hard. It was coupled with the retirement of Livinlarge21, Co Leaders Mr 800/Doe Slayer and one of our Warlords, Lord Weasley. As a result of the loss of these individuals and the changes to the game, RSD found ourselves hit hard and in Spring 2008 we were almost as low on members as we had been at the start of 2007 and it seemed a lot of the work we had been was undone. Now Leader Icedrop promoted F1r3o and Godstruewill to Co Leader, and with only CWA to work with, RSD worked on making something of RSD once more. The focus was decided to be quality, and RSD made various bold measures at the time to try and gain an edge over our opponents, including making FoG gear and infinite run mandatory. This approach worked and RSD became a very strong clan for their numbers during this era, despite not being able to pull 100 and compete at the highest level. The second half of 2008 saw first the introduction of returning fights in Clan Wars, and later on PvP worlds where you could go out PKing again (Although not for the loot as people wore). In response, RSD embarked on our plan to try to regrow in numbers so we could compete at the very top levels again, but at the same time we were still particular about the quality of members we recruited, continuing the focus we had in that respect during the CWA era. 2009: 2009 was a very steady and consistent year for RSD. With the new PvP worlds out, RSD could begin to fight clans in a similar fashion to how we were used to and by spring/summer RSD were able to pull 100 members to events once more. RSD continued with our P2P exploits too, recording wins against the like of Damage Inc and achieving our biggest P2P pull in our history, 113 people against FoF. Towards the end of the year as RSD continued to grow from strength to strength, unfortunately clans such as EH, DI and SE closed, reducing the number of clans we could fight. As other clans such as DF and EoS weakened due to a growing trend of 'crash wars' and other factors, RSD found ourselves competing with The Titans (2009 Jagex Cup Winners) at the top level of clanning as the year came to a close. 2010: RSD started 2010 much in the smooth manner 2009 has gone in. As the 'crash war' settled down, more clans began to compete alongside RSD in the top 5. Most notable of a threat were VR, who had far superior numbers to the rest of the top clans at the time. RSD was still confident despite this and the stage was set for a day many RSD members remember fondly. In May, RSD had planned to fight VR on a weekend. VR pulled a huge 180 people, and 120 RSD set out to give it our best shot. Under heavy sniper fire from the start RSD had their work cut out for them, but as RSD's numbers and confidence grew, VR's sank and RSD emerged victorious after 7.5 hours with 399 ending options. This set the tone for the rest of summer and RSD recorded victories against the majority of opponentns we faced. Towards late summer, DDoS attacks on clans, forums, and teamspeak became common and despite our strict stance against this, RSD found ourselves hit hard, losing our forums for almost weeks at a time. RSD seeked to counter this by using backups and improving our defences against such attacks, and we did so in time for the 2010 Jagex Cup. RSD had a successful tournament and beat opponents including ROT, VR, and Corruption on our way to victory. With RSD on a high following the Jagex Cup victory and recovery from the DDoS problems, Icedrop announced his retirement from Leader towards the end of the year and handed Leadership to the Co Leaders at the time. 2011: 2011 has been a very strong year for RSD so far. Under the Leadership of Bowhunter65 and Bclayj2 RSD continued the strong form we had built and developed in 2009 and 2010 and for the majority of the year RSD has been considered by many as the clear cut strongest clan ingame, something no other clan has been able to achieve for such a long period for a number of years. RSD have found themselves to be successful by continuing to try to improve as a clan and not to get complacent or let things slip - this attitude is consistent right the way from Leadership down to regular members. A notable achievement was pulling 150 people to fight against The Titans in February, RSD's largest pull of all time. Furthermore, RSD defeated The Titans to win the Jagex Cup for the second year in a row. Its been 10 years with plenty of ups and downs for RSD, and we've been lucky enough to be around throughout all the various eras the clan world has seen. It's now up to the latest generation of RSD members to write the next chapter in RSD's history. 2012: Pictures F2P: http://runescapedinasty.com/f2p2.png http://runescapedinasty.com/f2p1.png P2P: http://runescapedinasty.com/p2p1.png http://runescapedinasty.com/p2p3.png Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans